Steven Bauer
Steven Bauer is the shady figure that comes to help Link on his quest for The Artifact in Season Three of Stupid Mario Brothers. Not long after he joins Link, it is revealed that he works for Shadow Mario and planned to kill Link once he finds the Artifact. Having overheard a conversation, Coconut informs Link of Steven's plans and Link kills him in a duel. History Very little is known about Steven Bauer's past. He was hired by Shadow Mario to help Link find The Artifact and kill him once he finds it. His reward would be 1000$. In Episode 39, Steven stops Link before returning to Hyrule on the Battlefield. He tells Link that he was sent to help him find the Artifact. When Link asks him who sent him, he tells him he doesn't remember. The only thing he knows about the Artifact is that it's at a point where man is protected by what lies beneath. Link wants to search for it alone but Steven insists that he comes along. After searching the area, Steven suggests they look beyond Mario's Property but Link believes it's close by. He thinks that the dream he recieved was a message telling him that where he was stuck in the dream must be where the Artifact is. Link tells him that he was stuck beyond the forest. Steven wants to hurry up and find the enterance and Link begins to question him. Bauer reminds him he doesn't know about the Artifact or who was the man that sent him. He points out the way into the Woods and gets angered when Link mentions it may take awhile to get there. Once they enter the Clearing, Link tells Steven to start looking for the Artifact. Coconut is placed in a patch of grass while Link looks for some water. Soon, Steven is confronted by Shadow Mario. He informs him that they have yet to find it and Shadow Mario points out that he can feel it's presence and it must be near by. Shadow Mario tells him that the dream he gave Link would have led him right to the Artifact but the Coconut woke him up. Bauer offers to destroy it, but Shadow Mario doesn't find it nessercary. He mentions the money and Shadow Mario tells him that he will pay him once he finds the Artifact. Link returns from his quest for water and Bauer wants him to start looking. When Link wants to take a break, Steven demands that he begins to search for it. Steven then continues looking and Link hears Coconut talk. After overhearing thier conversation, Coconut tells Link of Steven's plan to kill him. Angered by his revalation, Link approaches Steve and tells him that he's figured out his plan. Steven begins to tell Link how inferior he is to Mario, Luigi, and all the others. Upset, Link asks Steve what else he knows about him and he begins to tell him how Zelda doesn't love him and his kingdom doesn't respect him. Link sees through his mental attack plan and Bauer says they must fight. Steven punches Link several times and Link knocks him to the ground. Steven tells Link to "Go to hell." to which Link responds, "You first." He unsheaths his sword and plunges it into Steven's chest killing him instantly. Personality Abilities Trivia * According to Rich Alvarez, Dane had been asking to play a different character for a long time. Eventually Rich came up with the original Steve character, and asked Dane to play him. * Although Steven Bauer is an original character, his name is also the name of a famous Actor http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000874/